Frank Archer's Teenage Years
by FMA Yaoi Addict
Summary: AU! O3O Archer's teenage years, explains a little bit before the story starts. This is kinda in this century if that makes any sense. Rated M for language and hints at yaoi.


_I was watching a ArcherKimbley AMV and I thought up this fanfic, R&R! This is AU, Archer is not correct personality wise but looks are the same, DON'T HATE ON ME! YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Kimbley, Archer, Havoc, Mustang, Breaking Benjamin is a good band, go check them out but I don't own them either. Dance with the Devil is an awesome song but the rights to that song goes to Breaking Benjamin. Ducati is a motorcycle brand, I don't own it, though when I have enough money I will own one! Most likely a black one._

* * *

><p>I sighed and pulled on my black T-shirt, looking at myself in the mirror, <em>black T-shirt, check. Black jeans, check. Tongue stud, <em>I stuck out my tongue and pushed the end of the stud through my tongue and clipping on the back to keep it from falling out of my tongue. I smirked when I remembered my parent's reactions when I came home with my tongue pierced two or three months ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Do you have any idea what this will do to our reputation?" <strong>My stepfather yelled furiously and I just looked up at him nonchalantly, **"Considering that you never even mention me to any of your work 'buddies' I don't see how this will have any effect on you two." **I said as I walked up the stairs and into my room, **"Frank...may I speak with you?" **my mother's soft voice came from the door, **"If you want." **I grunted as I pulled my shirt off, revealing the tattoos down my back, **"Oh, Frank..." **she gasped seeing my tattoos and the scars as well, I ignored her and walked into my bathroom to wash the make up off my face._

_ **"Did your father do that?" **my mother asked reaching out gingerly to touch the freshest scar, causing me to shudder, **"Who else could have?" **I hissed turning on the sink and grabbing a rag to drench in the hot water, after a minute I sighed, **"I'm sorry, it's just I hate playing the 'perfect son' role... Especially for that bastard." **I said bringing the extremely hot rag to my face and scrubbing at the jet black eyeliner and lipstick I had put on just before I had gone on stage with my band.  
><em>

**_"Why do you do this? What happened to my darling boy?" _**_My mother asked grabbing my shoulder, almost instantly I put the rag down and glared at her with my icy blue eyes, **"He died a long time ago, with his REAL father." **I snapped pushing past her and into my room, **"I've got early practice tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep." **I said not turning to face her as I kicked off my leather boots to the corner of my room, **"You never died Frank. You just choose to hide." **she said as she left my room, I sighed and fell onto my bed, not getting any sleep that night.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I grabbed my eyeliner and lipstick and put it on, I took a step back so I could see my whole reflection, my cold eyes first thing that caught my eye, <em>honestly, I don't know why I appeal to the girls so much, I mean, dark hair, most guys have it in our school, pale skin, honestly I'm only really the only person with pale skin compared to all the other guys because they spend so much time outside.<em>

_ Icy gaze, most people tend to flinch away from me when the first see my ice-like eyes, _I shrugged and walked out of my bathroom only to come face to face with James, **"And what does the bastard want?"** I grunted as I walked past him to grab my pack, **"A seventeen year old boy shouldn't be so obsessed with the darkness of the world, your mother and I searched up some of your covers... Demonic, that is all we heard and saw from the titles. Frank, this is scaring your mother so stop."** he said making me scoff, I walked out of my room and down the stairs, instantly cutting through the kitchen and into the garage, were my Ducati was waiting for me.

I grabbed my jacket off the hook and slipped it on, **"Frank? D-did your father talk to you?"** my mother asked making me stop for a second, **"My father hasn't talked to me since he had been lying on his deathbed."** I said plainly after my motorcycle roared to life, **"I'm late for school."** I said as the garage opened and I sped down the driveway._  
><em>

On the way to school, I saw a teen walking in the same direction, but I had never seen him before so I had to glance back to make sure that I didn't know him, nearly causing me to crash. I hissed in annoyance and instantly got control over my bike again, as I pulled up to the school Jean, the basest of my band, ran out into the road ahead of me.

I stopped and smiled at him, **"Hey Jean."** I said as I put up the stand down and leaned my bike on it, hoping it wouldn't give out and scratch the new paint job I had done, **"Frank, you gonna be able to come down to my place after school so we can practice again? The show is tomorrow and we don't want any mistakes."** he said and I nodded, **"Yeah, I don't have anything to do at home anyways."** I said walking to the entrance of the school, instantly I had about ten of the cheerleaders surrounding me as I made my way over to my locker.

**"Frank, we're looking forward for tomorrow, we are going to be right up front!"** Angelica said almost purring as she walked up to me, I sighed and opened my locker, putting my leather jacket in before turning to her. **"Glad to hear it, but you know how many more people are going to come? We've been getting more popular and the show was sold out the second day the tickets were able to be bought."** I said, using the fact that Angelica didn't like a whole lot of people to try to scare her into not going, she shrugged, **"So? All the other girls will be jealous because you already have a girlfriend, moi~."** she purred as she followed me, I stopped, **"I don't have a girlfriend. How many times will I have to explain to you girls? I'm perfectly happy not having a girl."** I said as I walked into my math class, taking my usual seat at the back of the room, Angelica blew a kiss to me before leaving.

I sighed and ran a hand through my short brown hair, **"Class, we have a new student, so please be polite to Zolf."** the teacher said making me look up and gape at the teen next to him, **"I said my name's Kimbley! Got it?"** the teen hissed glaring at the teacher, his golden eyes sparkling dangerously, **"Whatever you say Zolf, your seat is in the back, next to Frank Archer."** I blinked in shock when the teacher said my name.

Zolf Kimbley gave the teacher a bewildered look, **"Do you expect me to know just who the hell he is?"** he snapped making me chuckle and shake my head, I smirked when Kimbley glared at me, **"Frank Archer's me."** I said standing and meeting Kimbley's sharp golden gaze, **"Tch, you mean I have to sit next to that cocky bastard?"** Kimbley complained looking at the teacher, I chuckled again when the teacher nodded and reluctantly Kimbley walked over, I sat down again still chuckling quietly, which soon turned to a groan when a familiar blonde head poked through the door.

**"Frank!"** Angelica waved at me, I looked at the teacher and sighed in relief when he walked up to Angelica, **"Miss Angelica, I'm sorry but I cannot spare Frank right now."** he said and I shrugged helplessly when Angelica looked at me pleadingly, **"Okay..."** she said reluctantly and left, **"Who's the babe?"** Kimbley suddenly asked from beside me, I looked over at him, **"That was Angelica, a girl who needs to find someone else to fixate over. If you want you can take a shot at her. Don't care."** I said leaning back in my chair a bit, **"Nah, girls aren't my type."** Kimbley said pulling out a phone and some ear buds from his pocket, soon I heard toned down Breaking Benjamin coming from the ear buds, _he likes Breaking Benjamin? Sounds like 'Dance with the Devil'..._

Unknowingly I softly begun to sing along with the song, eventually Kimbley looked up at me, **"You don't strike me as someone to listen to Breaking Benjamin. Let alone 'Dance with the Devil'."** he commented making me look over at him, **"Uh, yeah. Ya see, me an my band do covers, and 'Dance with the Devil' is one of the songs we are going to play tomorrow."** I said just as a familiar man walked into the room, instantly I slide down in my chair in an attempt to hide myself, **"Frank. Your father wishes to talk to you." **the teacher said and I snorted, **"Well, I don't want to talk to _JAMES_!"** I hissed sitting up and glaring at James, he frowned, **"Frank, if you want to say goodbye to your mother you will come home." **James said before turning to leave, I stood in an instant, **"What the hell do you mean by that?" **I hissed, forgetting I was in school, James stopped for a second then continued out the door._  
><em>

A flare of pain tore through my hear, _n-no, Mother can't, she just can't, _I grabbed my pack and ran out of the room, past James, out the school and to my bike. Quick as I could I turned on my bike and sped down the street, back home, not shutting off my bike I propped it up against the pine tree on the front lawn. I ran inside, **"Mom! Mom, where are you?"** I called and soon I heard a hushed voice call out from my mother's room, I ran up the stairs and into her room, I gagged at the rank stench of blood that overwhelmed me when I opened the door.

**"Mom, what happened?" **I asked crouching next to her where she lay on her bed, **"I was getting the mail...and suddenly a car came from nowhere...it hit me...Frank...I'm sorry..." **she said as her eyes drifted close, **"Mom? Mom?! MOM?! No!" **I shook my head and grabbed her hand gently as sudden sobs racked through my body, I didn't care that the blood on her was smearing onto me, I just didn't care, I had no family left, I was alone in the world, alone.

After a minute of my grieving, I stood and walked out of my mother's room to go change my now blood covered shirt, **"Frank! Is Anna..." **I glared up at James, **"What the hell do you think? You damned bastard!" **I snapped, suddenly sickened at the thought of staying in this place any longer, not bothering to change my shirt, I stalked outside instantly and got back on my bike.

I kicked away from the tree and sped back down the road, not caring that I had left my pack inside, I just focused on getting as far away from that place as I could, I blinked when I realized I had reached the school and I stopped, almost instantly the cheerleaders where surrounding me once again. **"Angelica, I really do NOT want to talk to you right now." **I hissed, my voice cold and emotionless, Angelica blinked a couple times in shock when she saw the blood on my shirt, **"Frank, are you alright? What's happened?" **she asked and I glared at her, I shut off my bike and put the key in my pocket as I walked to the school, completely ignoring her in the process.

I walked into my second period class and ignored the whispers I got as I walked in, I went to my seat and sat down with a defeated sigh as what had happened fully sunk in. _I don't have any family left... Mother and Father both died in the same house, the same room even! What the hell am I gonna do now..? _**"You okay?" **A slightly concerned voice suddenly sounded from beside me, I looked up, certain that no one had been sitting next to me, Kimbley looked back at me as he kicked his legs up on his desk and leaned back in the chair.

**"Your shirt's covered in blood, did ya crash on that fancy bike of your's?" **he said, not like the snarky tone he had used in our last class, I shrugged and lied my head down on the desk, the blood on my shirt completely dry because of the wind. **"Now that is bullshit." **Kimbley scoffed next to me, adjusting his position so he was sitting correctly, when I didn't look up at him he grabbed my short hair and pulled my head off the desk. **"Ya drunk or something? Look, from what I know about you so far, you don't strike me as a person who can suddenly be in a depression. What happened?" **he asked, concern barely noticeable in his voice, I glared at him then sighed in defeat as I sat up and met his golden stare evenly.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand imma gonna end it here! :) Review if ya want me to continue this! XD and *Scar* I'm sorry to say, on this story you cannot review first. You are the one who is always reviewing first :) love ya girl!<em>


End file.
